Flawless
by KennedyCassidy
Summary: Mina Hine's is known by everyone as the perfect girl with the perfect life, but when things start to go wrong all around her, because of a curse put on her family long ago. Will she be able to keep up the appearance of having a flawless life?


If there was one word sixteen year old Mina could use to describe her life, it would be flawless. She heard her mom use that word when she was seven to describe her beautiful marriage to one of her friends and not too long ago she heard her friend use that word to describe her long term boyfriend, but if the word fit perfectly for anyone it was Mina. Mina with her All American, girl next door looks captured the hearts of many at her private school. Her silky blonde hair reached down to her mid back, her blue eyes that had hints of green shined with confidence, and her legs looked liked they went on forever. If her looks didn't make her flawless enough, her family would. Born the only child to prosperous, wealthy, and attractive Francis Hines and beautiful model Felicity Keiths, she spent all of her life enjoying the spoiled riches her family would bestow upon her. Many times she was flaunted around at business parties and events, one more reminder to everyone that the Hines' family was beautiful and flawless. When she first entered high school she got into everything she could, now in her third year of high school she's President of student council, Captain of the dance team, Vice President of her theatre group, and active member of her high school choir. Yes, Mina Hines was flawless and so was her life.

Mina waited outside her school for her mother, the moon quickly peeking from the horizon. This was how most of her days ended; she was continuously the last student to leave because of the many organizations she was committed to. She put in her headphones to her iPod and listened to the upbeat music, distracting her from the approaching night. Something was wrong; her mother was never this late. Most of the time Mina would come out the school doors to see her mom's red Mercedes Benz parked and waiting for her, but today her mother was nearly twenty minutes late and not answering her cell phone. Mina patiently sat down on the bench next to glass doors of the school. She waited for another ten minutes until a beam of car lights made its way down the darkened, deserted streets of the school. She walked over and looked down the concreted stairs to see a navy blue Ferrari parked near the school, finally realizing whose car it was she grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs. A man's hand gingerly reached across the inside of the car and opened the door for her. She slipped in and settled into the leather interior before buckling her seatbelt and looking up at the man. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde than Mina's and it was thinning. He had crystal blue eyes and a very subtle tan.

"Hello sweetie, how was practice?" He asked as he started the parked car and made his way down the street.

"It was great! We really got a lot done." Mina said excitedly, and then looked over at the man's hurt face. "What's wrong dad?" She asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence before her dad cleared his throat and started to speak softly. "Remember that curse I told you about?"

Mina looked at her dad confused. "You mean the one the crazy old gypsy put on our family?" She asked.

"Yeah that's the one." He said, making a turn into a gated community. He punched in a small number code before continuing on through the streets. His sad eyes looked at the scenery, the houses, but never Mina's eyes.

"What about it?" Mina asked, getting partially frightened by her dad's actions. Her dad finally drove into their driveway and parked the car.

"Well it seems like she wasn't so crazy. Your mother found a new man. She just filed for a divorce this morning." He said, his eyes filling with tears.

And from that moment on Mina Hines realize that her life wasn't as flawless as she thought.

* * *

What's the curse that was put on Mina's family? Read the next chapters to figure out:]

so that was the prologue, hope you liked it a little, i should have the first chapter up today as well, oh and reviews would be much appreciated:]


End file.
